This invention relates to methods and systems for improving the consistency, reliability, efficiency and safety of advanced complex technical procedures. In particular, this invention relates to a method and system for collecting, and storing information from various sources and inputs relating to a medical or other complex technical procedure, and making that information available to a technical procedure team in a single integrated and interactive user interface.